Three Slayers
by Madje Knotts
Summary: What if when Buffy died in season one a Slayer other than Kendra was called? What if that Slayer died and was resurrected on the way to the hospital 2 weeks later? What if she moved to Sunnydale? B/A, S/OC and other canon pairings. Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first foray into the Buffy fanfic world. I have a few good ideas, but this is the first one I have written down. Don't know how long it'll be between updates cause I'm also in the middle of a Chuck fanfic. I'll try to update it as often as possible but... I don't know.**

**Spoilers: This chapter, none, but the story will probably cover all 7 seasons of Buffy and all 5 of Angel, but it'll be a while before I get that far.**

**Disclaimer: Joss is Boss, even though I would have preferred him to keep Buffy and Angel together.**

**Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Riley, Buffy/ Spike, Buffy/Angel again, will end up Angel.**

**Angel/Buffy, Angel/Darla, Angel/Cordelia, Angel/Buffy again, will end up Buffy**

**Spike/Drusilla, Spike/Harmony, Spike/Buffy, Spike/OC will end up OC**

**Xander/Cordelia, Xander/Willow, Xander/Anya, will end up with Anya who will NOT die**

**Willow/Oz, Willow/Xander, Willow/Tara, Willow/Kennedy, will end up with Kennedy or Tara, depends on if I decide to bring Tara back or not.**

**I'll list any other pairings as I think of them in the other chapters.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

Prologue

"Two victims DOA, one victim found with multiple lacerations on her arms, legs, and face. She has at least 6 broken legs, both legs broken in multiple places, and a concussion. Victim found at scene unconscious but is now coming around." The head paramedic put down the radio microphone and helped the rest of the paramedics as they quickly lifted the young brunette onto a stretcher and lifting it onto the ambulance.

"Mom, Dad," the girl began thrashing around, a wild look in her eye, they tried to restrain her and couldn't as the ambulance began to make its way to the hospital.

"I need a sedative now!" The lead paramedic said, trying unsuccessfully to hold her arm down. Suddenly the girl stiffened, her eyes got even wider, and she began to gasp unsuccessfully for breath. The paramedics quickly began trying to clear her airway as she began to cough up blood. 20 seconds later, the heart monitor began to wail in a long, continuous beep. The ambulance continued screaming towards the hospital, speeding skillfully through the crowded Manhattan streets.

"Clear," one paramedic called, applying the paddles to the girl's chest, trying to restart her heart. Nothing happened, they began to recharge the defibrillator, using CPR they tried to keep the blood flowing. "I need oxygen," the head paramedic called, "I think one of her ribs punctured a lung." They attached the oxygen, mechanically trying to replicate her breathing.

"Clear," the paddles were attached again and the jolt of electricity was given again also. The wail of the heart monitor continued.

"Call it," the head paramedic said, beginning to remove her oxygen.

"Time of dea…" one of the other paramedics began, trailing off as the heart monitor began beeping, slowly, but steadily.

"Impossible." The head paramedic breathed, reattaching her oxygen. She had been dead over 2 minutes yet her heart had restarted on its own.

Back at the scene of the accident an oddly dressed man closed the book he had been chanting from seconds earlier. "Hang in there Slayer, the Powers have something big planned for you yet. Next stop, Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth." The man walked away, whistling off key, the very thing that had gotten him his name, Whistler.

**Please let me know if this is worth continuing, though you may want to hold off until after I post the first chapter to make any judgments since this one is kinda vague on detail!**


	2. The Arrival

**A/N: Okay, so, I don't know how many people have actually read this, but I've only got two reviews. I thought that maybe adding the first real chapter would be helpful. So here it is...**

**Disclaimer: Joss is Boss!**

Chapter 1- The Arrival

Katie winced as she stepped down off the bus at the Sunnydale bus station.

"Be careful Kaitlynne," her social worker, Ms. Lydia Robertson, said, seeing the wince, "You've only just gotten out of the hospital."

"I'm a fast healer, my ribs are just a little sore, everything else is fine, thanks to the pain medication," Katie left out the fact that she had snuck out of the hotel room the night before to patrol. She had run into a pack of extremely strong, even for their species, vamps. She had been thrown into a few walls and re-broken at least four ribs. They had already begun re-healing and were already much better than they had been the night before, but they were still sore and she had jarred them stepping off the bus. It had been almost two months since the car accident that had claimed her father and step-mother's lives on the busy Manhattan streets. Almost two and a half months since the odd sensation had gone through her, she had known right away she was a Slayer, she had also had to avenge the death of her mother the same night.

"Come along Kaitlynne," Ms. Robertson said, holding open the door of the cab. Katie nodded and walked over to climb in, albeit, slowly, but much quicker than most car accident victims would have gone. It had been five days since she had been released from the hospital and social services let her know what was going to happen next.

She was to go live with her only living relative, her father's younger half-brother, Rupert Giles. She smiled as she thought about the last time she had seen her uncle, it had been at least ten years, maybe more. She remembered that he had just been coming out of his "Ripper" stage, the consequences of his actions just beginning to hit him. He had stayed with her family in New York for almost a year, coming to terms with what he had done before returning to England and immersing himself in whatever it was he did.

He had been Living in Southern California for almost a year and the cab was now pulling up to his apartment complex. Ms. Robertson paid the cab driver, got out, and grabbed Katie's bags from the trunk, setting three on the curb to come back for later. Katie gingerly climbed out of the cab, her pain medication having worn off on the drive from the bus station.

"Kaitlynne, are you alright?" Ms. Robertson asked, concerned as she took in the gray pallor of Katie's face, she reached out to try and help steady Katie.

Katie waved her off, afraid that if she was touched, the pain would overwhelm her and she would pass out, throw-up, or both, "I'll be fine," she said, clenching her teeth against a wave of nausea. When it passed she tried to take a step forward and almost fell.

Ms. Robertson handed Katie a cane, which she accepted gratefully. Katie followed her social worker slowly, leaning heavily on the cane. When they reached the door Katie leaned against a table in the courtyard. Ms. Robertson knocked and the door was opened almost immediately. Katie's view was obscured by the social worker.

"May I help you?" A voice Katie immediately recognized as her uncle's, from the many phone calls they had shared over the years.

"Are you Rupert Giles?" Ms. Robertson asked.

"I am." Giles was confused, wary, and not going to invite the woman in, even though it was the middle of the day. Especially since her arms were full of suitcases.

"Are you related to one Kaitlynne Grace L. Markin?"

"I am, is she alright?" The hand holding the door open tightened involuntarily as a barrage of images assaulted his brain, each a different scenario on how she might have been hurt of killed, at least half of them were of a demonic or vampiric nature.

"She's doing okay, not fully healed, but she's doing much better than originally expected. I'm Lydia Robertson with Social Services, I've come for a few reasons, the greatest being…"

Both stopped and looked when something fell clattering to the ground.

Katie dropped her cane as her vision began to go dark, the last thing she remembered seeing before the darkness claimed her was the worried face of a man that looked very similar to her father.

Giles saw a young brunette approximately the age of his Slayer, and nieces, begin to fall, as quickly as he could he ran to catch her, only just able to keep her from cracking her head on the concrete. "This is Katie isn't it." He said, already knowing the answer.

The social worker nodded, "2 ½ months ago, her mother was killed, it was ruled as random gang violence. Kaitlynne was sent to live with her father and step-mother, her sister, who was greatly at odds with her father, went to live with a family friend. Two weeks later, Kaitlynne, her father, and her step-mother were hit by a drunk driver, it killed both adults on impact. She died on the way to the hospital and was, in the words of the paramedics, "miraculously revived". She healed much faster than expected, her ribs are still sore, but her legs, which were both broken in multiple places, are almost completely healed. Though I'm sure they are still sore as well."

Giles felt his body freeze in shock as he listened to what had happened, "Why did no one contact me? I would have come to be with her, she shouldn't have had to be alone." He looked down at his niece and realized that she was still laying on the hard ground. He quickly stood up and lifted her into his arms, her head lolled on his shoulder. "Please, come in, I should get her onto the couch, my guest room isn't quite guest friendly right now."

He didn't wait for an answer from the Social Service worker, just quickly carried her into the apartment and laid her on the couch. He smoothed her hair back from her very pale face, amazed at how much she had changed since he had last seen her, granted, it had been ten years. "She looks just like her father," he said, stroking her hair.

He looked up and asked again, "Why did no one contact me? I know she couldn't have been anywhere near okay with what happened, and to think, she was all alone." He blinked back tears at the thought of her all alone.

"The only contact info we had on you was over five years old and your employer refused to give us your address until we had told them many times what had happened and for some reason, once they found out who she was they gave us the information. At that point she was three days from being released from the hospital and you never picked up your phone. Five days ago, the day she was released, we decided just to bring her here as soon she was able to travel. We even tried breaking the trip into three parts, the flight to Denver was done one day, the flight to LA the next, and the bus ride here today. As you can see she probably could have used more time to rest."

Giles was seething inwardly at the Watcher's Council, how dare they keep such important info from him. He wouldn't have been neglecting his charge who was in LA at the moment visiting her father. "I'm assuming you're here because I have custody of her. What about her sister?"

"Yes you have been granted custody, it was her father and mother's wish that you got it. Custody of her sister went to the family friend she went to stay with after the death of their mother. Both girl's were willed half of their father's money, to be placed in a trust fund until they are 18. Their mother's money was to be used to take care of them."

"Is there anything special I have to do to take custody?"

"Just sign here," Ms. Robertson said, holding out a piece of paper, "And I'll get out of your hair, your copies of the paperwork will be mailed to you before school starts. I'll check up with you periodically, just to see that everything is going well."

Giles nodded and signed, after he was done he inclined his head towards the pile of suitcases, "Are those all she has?"

"No, there are a few more on the curb, I'll be right back with them." She left, returning a few minutes later with the remainder of the bags, then she was gone for good.

Giles stared at his niece, watching as she slept, her short brown hair a vast contrast to her pale face. He could just make out the ghostly traces of scars on her arms and legs.

"I'm so sorry Katie, I wish I had been told earlier, I would have been there for you. I'm so sorry!" He finally let the tears come as he sat next to her, gently holding her hand in his.

**A/N 2: So, what do you think? Please review and let me know! Just to clarify, don't expect frequent updates on this, I'm working on a Chuck fanfiction as well as a few other Buffy fanfic ideas. Also, I promised my cousin a story for her birthday, which is in a month, so I have to get that done too. I promise I'll continue to work on this though. Again, PLEASE REVIEW! I crave reviews, and when I get them in my inbox I get all giddy! And yes I just used the word giddy!**


End file.
